1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a remote user interface (UI) service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a remote UI service in which a remote UI client device that received encoded optimized scalable vector graphics (OSVG) information from a remote UI server device renders graphics represented by the OSVG information by using OSVG primitive application programming interfaces (API).
2. Description of the Related Art
A server executes various applications providing contents and requiring a user interface (UI) to a client device. The server represents graphics including contents and a UI as bitmap graphics or vector graphics.
As networks have recently advanced, there are demands for various client devices such as a television (TV), a mobile device, etc., connected to a server through a network to receive graphics including contents and a UI from the server and to control applications executed in the server through various input/output interfaces of the client devices.
In this instance, a client device has various specifications in terms of resolution, memory capacity, and network bandwidth, etc., and thus it is necessary to consider the environments of the client device.